Code: Battlefront
by Roivas
Summary: It was over or so they thought. 13 years later things have changed. Old enemies and new allies have joined the fight.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Ulrich's Thoughts. Reflections of the Present

He ran down the street, hard. They were close, he knew it. He could almost feel them. He checked his gun, a semi-auto Star Model B handgun, not exactly his favorite but it would have to do. He ran faster, the trees around him rustling in the cool night breeze.

"Ulrich look out!" the voiced screamed into his ear. He dodged left as the Hornet's shot smashed the ground leaving nothing but rubble in it's wake. He turned towards the creature and fired four shots in its general direction. Two of the shots got lucky and hit their mark. The hornet fell to the ground, its lifeless body hitting the pavement, its blood pooling around it. The Hornet's friends came swooping, seeking revenge. The pair flew down close, firing as they did. Ulrich rolled out of the way at the last second. One of the Hornet shots nicked him in the back. He got up, wincing in the pain as he felt the blood roll down his back.

"Ulrich, are you all right?" the familiar voice asked ringing through his ears.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I can still fight!" he shouted into the communicator attached around his head.

The voice grew silent on the other end. One of the Hornets came for another run, but was unlucky in this venture as Ulrich shot it down before it even had a chance. The last one came in the opposite direction from the other one. It came down in range and began firing at Ulrich, it's shot buzzing by his ear. Ulrich fired a few rounds at the Hornet, and it too met a similar end as its partners.

"Ulrich here, Hornet patrol has been eliminated." He said in to his radio

"Good work. Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita are just finishing now. Come on back to base. Jeremy and Aelita have already volunteered to stay behind and watch over the rest of the raid. Do you want an escort to come pick you up?"

"No, I'll walk. I'm not far now. Thanks anyway Sissy." he told her, beginning his walk to the school.

"Alright then. You all did good work today." she praised him and his team.

He walked on and thought of the events that took placed.

'_Raids' _he thought, _'Xana has many warehouses around the city we raid them, take the food and gold mined from Lyoko, but these raids do nothing to his forces'_

So many thoughts ran through his head all at once it was hard to sort them out. He thought of his enemy: the computer program X.A.N.A.

'_Well he is no longer a program anymore nor are his monsters merely mechanical creatures' _Ulrich thought, continuing through the deserted city. Xana's monster ate, bled, felt, and slept. These monsters were vicious, they killed anything that stood in the way of their mission. He approached the school.

'_Well its not really a school any more' _hethought. As Odd put it, it was a school for people who liked to blow things up, which happened often when leaving him with low yield explosives. Odd always made the hard times seem bearable with a good laugh or two. He walked towards the main building, or the center of operations. Yumi was waiting for him outside. Every time he saw her his heart skipped, he loved her and she loved him back, but unlike Jeremy he did not want to make that last jump yet especially in the way things are today.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and gave him one in return.

"So, how did things go on your end?" he asked making their way through control center.

"Few cubes, not hard with Odd's new explosives" she said with small smile.

Odd had become quite the explosives expert when this started. Jeremy had showed Odd how to make small distracting explosives, and from then on Odd began making his own bombs. He made simple bombs, from Molotov cocktails to complex house leveling charges.

'_Yep, ol' Odd has become a real explosives expert. Now if only he would stop blowing up the lab we might get some real work done' _he smiled mentally as they walked passed the control center.

He looked at the room, rows of computers with operators giving orders to the night patrols roaming around the school.

Ulrich's eye fixated on the only operator wearing pink. She was rocking back and forth in her chair. Her voice stood out from he rest because he was used to hearing it almost everyday.

"Okay, that's good to hear Aelita. Come on back to base as soon as you can."

Sissy set her communicator on her desk, stood up, stretched, and walked over to Ulrich and Yumi. Sissy had changed. She matured had over the years, probably because of her losses. She lost her friend Herb, who went missing after Xana had attacked the factory, and her father who died in that same battle.

'_The factory was the only other base we had to fight Xana, but that had eventually fallen and we lost many allies there' _Ulrich mentally shook his head again this time in grief at his lost comrades.

"Well, Jeremy and Aelita said everything is going smoothly. They found a decent amount of gold and enough food to last us a few months. Jeremy already has plans to buy some more helicopters with the gold in case you were wondering." She told them both.

"That's good. Hope we get some decent equipment this time not that old out-dated crap again." Yumi said looking at her friend.

"No, not this time. Jeremy said he'll make the exchange, I remember what happened when Nick did it." Sissy assured them.

'_That's right Nick, Sissy's other friend had gotten them old out-dated equipment from like the 1980s. Everything was falling apart or beyond repair'_

After talking with Sissy for few minutes, Ulrich and Yumi decided it was time to retire to their room. Once they got to their room, they changed out of their current clothes and into something more comfortable to sleep in. Yumi climbed in first. She tried acting tough all night but in reality, she was exhausted from the day's events.

'_Poor girl. Patrol after patrol during the day and raiding storehouses at night can take a lot out of a person, I feel sorry for Jeremy and Aelita though they must be exhausted' _Ulrich thought.

He got into bed next to Yumi, who was already fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her again. He laid back in the bed and his mind began to wander again.

'_This began thirteen years ago didn't it? That day, the day we thought our troubles had ended' _He gazed out the window _'Boy, were we wrong' _his eyelids slid closed, and the former Guardian of Lyoko was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

As you may know I do not own Code: Lyoko so don't get mad at me. In case you are wondering everyone is about 15ish don't like tough

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Return to the Past. Thirteen Years Ago

Jeremy's typing almost echoed through his empty room. The screen illuminated his face reflecting off his glasses. He had to get it, he **needed** to find it. Aelita's life depended on this vaccine. The virus that X.A.N.A had given her was a cowardly thing to do, but in order to survive, it was his only option. He had to think, it was **his **last option

'_Its here. The vaccine is in Lyoko, I know it is' _he thought.

He pushed his glasses higher up his nose and looked at the screen. The screen showed scans of all the towers in Lyoko, as well as a scan of Aelita's brain, it was focused on the part where X.A.N.A had put the virus.

'_X.A.N.A would have made vaccine. It would be logical in case the virus backfired and he was infected with his own virus' _Jeremy rubbed his head.

He was growing tired, he could not rest, not yet. Aelita, his love (yes he could admit that now he loved her) was in danger, and he needed to help her anyway he could. He could sleep later.

'_X.A.N.A, is still a program. If he got infected by his own virus, he would be deleted. Aelita can become human so she is unaffected by the viruses' original programming' _Jeremy looked at the screen that much he learned from data in the virus he scanned. That was all he could do scan.

'_If only there was more that I could do' _Jeremy shook his head. He felt almost useless but he could not give up.

"Jeremy, you really need to get some sleep." A familiar voice filled the air, and a face he adored appeared on the screen.

"Aelita, I'm fine don't worry about me." Jeremy lied he felt as though she could see right through his lie.

"Stop lying Jeremy, (he was right) I can tell you are tired. I've spent enough time out there to know what it's like to look and be tired." She scolded him.

Jeremy pulled his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was tired and the end-of-the-year exams were tomorrow.

"Sorry Aelita, but I know X.A.N.A has a cure. I just know it!"

She was taken aback just a little, but understood why Jeremy was upset. He cared for her as much as she cared for him.

"Jeremy, thank you for all your help but you're banking on chance. I mean if X.A.N.A had a vaccine he wouldn't make as easy as hiding it in a tower."

Jeremy's eye's widened and he started typing fast on the computer.

"That's it Aelita, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Um... thanks?" Aelita replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Alright that should do it. Aelita, we can get the cure for you tomorrow"

"Really Jeremy! How?" Aelita said her voice filled with excitement.

"I'll explain to everyone tomorrow after school."

"Alright then, good night Jeremy."

"Good night, Aelita."

Jeremy got up from his desk and collapsed on his bed. He was exhausted and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next day's events went by fast and the test went by smoothly for Jeremy at least. Odd fell asleep during his math test and woke up at the last five minutes (he finished his test by marking A,B,C,D in that order over and over again.)

Jeremy told everyone to meet him at the factory after school. He had finished all his tests and asked to leave early.

Jeremy typed on his computer, making sure everything was in proper order. If everything went as planned, they would be able to kill two birds with one stone. The first thing though was to cure Aelita.

The elevator door opened and Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walked out.

"So, Einstein, what did you figure out?" Odd asked, walking up to the computer.

"Yeah, you said you had found a way to save Aelita." Yumi said also going to the supercomputer.

"Well this is going to be asking much of each of you, but if everything goes all right, we can deal with two of our problems." Jeremy said.

When no one said anything, Jeremy continued.

"What I have done is scanned the last tower X.A.N.A activated and scan the code in the tower. I checked other towers and they are all the same." Jeremy took a breath and continued.

"As it turns out when X.A.N.A activates a tower he has to be in the opposite of that area. In other words, like recently he activated a tower in the Polar Region so that means he would have to have gone to either the Desert Region or the Forest Region."

"So then what is it you want us to do." Ulrich stated.

"I believe that X.A.N.A has the vaccine installed on him so all I need to do is scan him and I can get the vaccine. What I need you to do is look for him and keep him busy while I scan him.

"Then what do we do after that?" Ulrich asked.

"Then we kill X.A.N.A!"

The room was filled with shocked looks. Even Aelita looked surprised.

Then began the final battle against an almost impossible enemy. The computer program X.A.N.A.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter two hoped you enjoyed it I'll try to update as long as people keep reading. With school and such it'll be hard but I will try to keep writing. See ya next time.


End file.
